Gift in Winter
by dragonkrz
Summary: No fucking way, it wasn't possible. It was Deku they were talking about. The only thing Bakugou knows is that he's fucked. Kirishima should stop grinning at him and giving him thumbs up before he gets his face pummeled. Midoriya is an oblivious fluff ball while Todoroki joins the Deku squad. Tentatively set in the summer after their first year.
1. Awake

**Gift in Winter**

 **A/N:**

My obsession finally churned out something again. This will mostly likely be a ten chapter story, but may change depending on how I feel about it. I have limited cursing capabilities so yeah... Oh, also forgot that each student had their own dorm room so until I figure out how to eventually fix the little hiccup in my story, the children will be sharing a dorm room.

* * *

 **Awake**

The good thing about rooming nearest the kitchen and common room was the first dibs on whatever the kitchen was stocked with as well as monopolizing the best areas of the common room. The bad thing was that the walls weren't fully sound proof, so if someone was dropping pots and pans in the dead of night, that shit would wake you up.

Who the fuck was up at – Bakugo glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand – four in the fucking morning? He pushed himself angrily and glanced at Todoroki's side of the room. Empty. He would kill that shitty half and half. Uncaring that he was dressed only in his boxers, he stormed out of the room fully ready to carry out his threat. His irritation only intensified as another pan hit the counter surface.

"What the fuck do you – Deku?" Bakugo stopped in in the archway leading to the kitchen.

Izuku froze, hand outstretched, trying to reach a container at the back of the top cabinet shelf. He was practically climbing the counter to reach. Bakugō would've made fun of him but he was still too groggy and irritated to come up with something.

"Good morning?" Slowly, as if trying not to draw attention, Midoriya lowered his arm and turned to face Bakugo.

Ah, there was the irritation. "What the hell, Deku? Trying to wake the dead?"

Izuku flushed and toyed with the hem of his worn grey t-shirt. "Sorry, I was just trying to make breakfast – I didn't realize –"

"Oh, Izuku." Todoroki popped up next to Bakugo in the doorway. "Almost done?"

Bakugo could've punched that damned bastard. "The hell do you always walk so damn quietly for?!"

"Not my Fault you hardly pay attention," Todoroki countered as he sidestepped into the kitchen and stopped beside Midoriya. Deftly, he reached up and grabbed the solitary container from the shelf. Midoriya mumbled his thanks and quickly moved towards the stove; all the while under Bakugo's narrowed gaze.

"Where are you two scurrying off to at this ungodly hour?"

Midoriya tensed under the blonde's gaze.

"Training," Todoroki responded, moving toward Midoriya to help him pack the food.

Something in that nagged at Bakugo. The blond studied them. Icy-hot certainly looked like he was going to go for a run at the very least, dressed in shorts and a lightweight hoodie. Deku on the other hand was still wearing his pajama bottoms.

"And the food?" Bakugo inquired, tapping his foot impatiently.

"For after, obviously," Todoroki gave him a blank stare.

Bakugo scrunched his nose in disgust. He felt the irritation creep back up. Why the hell were these two clowns preparing for a picnic? His fist clenched, trying to contain the explosions, "I'm going."

"What?" Midoriya squeaked, nearly dropping the container.

Bakugo glared. "Yeah, got a problem with that, nerd?"

"Why?" Midoriya stared at Bakugo with wide eyes before turning to Todoroki as if pleading for him to do something.

That ticked Bakugo off. Since when did the little nerd look up to half and half like that? "If you think you're going to one up me by doing extra training, you've got another thing coming, you moron." Yeah, that's why he needed to go.

"Well, uhm." Midoriya fidgeted some more.

Bakugo was itching to blow up.

"You can't," Todoroki drily stated, shifting so that he was standing closer to Midoriya.

"I wasn't asking, half and half." Bakugo growled, standing up straighter, unconsciously challenging the other.

"It's not an option." Todoroki persisted, becoming fed up with Bakugo finally.

"You wanna start something, icy hot?" Bakugo was itching to blow up on Todoroki now. Couldn't wait to have his fist collide with the others stupid face.

"I'm not the one inviting themselves to other people's dates."

… What?

A heavy coldness set into Bakugo. His breath caught in his throat and he had to remember to inhale and exhale. He gaped at Midoriya then at Todoroki. What. The. Living. Fuck. Since when?

"Todoroki!" Deku panicked. Waving his arms in the air, "Kacchan, it's not –"

"Fuck off, Deku." Bakugo grit his teeth. He couldn't stand to look at either of them. The coldness wouldn't dissipate no matter how many mini explosions her set off. It latched onto his bones like a lamprey to its host, feeding off him. The feeling festered. It was odd, confusing. It was making him angry. Why wouldn't it go away? Todoroki, the bastard must've been doing something to him. Fury sprouted in him and warmed him. That was better. He glared at Todoroki before deciding he didn't want anything to do with their shitty love life.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. The coldness kept on coming back like the unwanted telemarketing calls. He needed to punch something. He was itching for something, a release. Bakugo didn't think twice about it as he passed his own dorm door, heading straight to DK room as the two hair for brains had decided to call it. Bakugo rolled his eyes at the sign proudly announcing this that was stuck haphazardly on the dorm door. Bakugo didn't bother knocking, knowing that the that their door would most likely be unlocked anyway.

As soon as he was able to see into the messy room, he scrunched his face in disgust. Both Kirishima and Kaminari were sprawled (Kirishima on the floor) with drool running down the sides of their faces without a care in the world. Disgusting.

Bakugo made his way to kick the side of Kirishima's bed, "Wake up, shitty hair."

"Huh? Bakubro?" Kirishima groggily opened an eye, wiping his cheek with his arm. "It's too early for a booty call. Come back later, man." The red head then turned his back to him.

Kaminari snickered in his sleep.

Bakugo inhaled and exhaled to keep from pummeling either idiot. Instead he loomed over Kirishima and spoke levelly, "You have five seconds, fucker. Otherwise –" Bakugo set off a couple of sparks in his palm, near the back of Kirishima's head, almost singing tufts of red.

"What the fuck, Bakugo," Kirishima hissed as he flipped over and covered himself with his blankets.

"I said get up." Bakugo demanded, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, "We're going training."

"The center doesn't open up for another hour –"Bakugo glared at him and flexed his arms " – alright, alright. I'm getting up." Kirishima grumbled as he threw the covers off. He was jealous of Denki who was still sprawled on the ground, even if his neck was at a weird angle. "You're going to need clothes unless you plan on flashing everyone."

In response Bakugo simply stomped over to his dresser and pulled out a UA training suit as well as a pair of socks.

"Yes, Bakugo. You can borrow my clothes. Thank you for asking."

"Shut up and hurry the fuck up," Bakugo replied surly as he dressed himself and didn't bother to wait for Kirishima. The temperamental blond left the door open behind him when he left, not bothering to wait for Kirishima.

The red head gazed longingly at his bed with an arm outstretched as if saying goodbye to a lover.

"Is he gone?" Kaminari opened his eyes and quickly crawled back under his own blankets on the bed.

Kirishima wanted to scream.

"Fucking finally." Bakugo had been leaning on the wall next to the entrance to the dorm building when Kirishima made his way out.

"And ill pretend you didn't just drag me out of bed." Kirishima pulled his hoodie up as he registered the morning chill. "What first? A run?"

"Yeah, whatever," Bakugo grumbled. He started walking off, leaving Kirishima to trail after him. After passing the outer gate of the campus and signing out, Bakugo went into a full run.

The morning air was misty, small water beads started forming on their faces and the tips of their hair after a bit of running. Save for a few odd sounds of birds it was deathly quiet. Clouds clung to the sky, creating a nice, large, soft pillow that Kirishima longed for. In his ogling, Kirishima didn't see the crack in the sidewalk and nearly fell flat on his face.

Bakugo glanced back over his shoulder and looked at him judgingly, curling his lip up before picking up the pace.

If Kirishima hadn't been fully awake before, bow he was now. His heart slowly went back to normal rhythm. He studied his friend closely. Bakugo seemed tense, unusually quiet. By now the blond should have been egging him one, making fun of him for nearly kissing the ground. Not to mention Bakugo never invited him to train this early. Something must have happened to set the guy off, but Kirishima knew better than to attempt coaxing it out of Bakugo, especially as it seemed he was still avoiding the issue. Whenever Kirishima tried to catch up, the other would simply speed up to remain in front, alone. Bakugo wanted – no, he craved to be first, to lead. The red head was happy to concede for once.

The windows were dark in all the shoppes they passed. The streets illuminated by the light posts, some streetlights were flickering. After a while the city slowly began to come to life as people made their way out for their morning commute. Kirishima took out his phone from the hoodie's arm pocket; 5:32. They had been running for close to an hour now with Bakugo showing no signs of stopping or turning back. He had definitely risen out of the comfort of his bed for something other than training.

"You cans top thinking," Bakugo called over his shoulder, "I can practically hear your brain trying to work."

"Hah, very funny." Kirishima still perked up. Bakugo's mood seemed to lighten up if he was making jokes at the others expense. Sure enough, Kirishima was finally able to run alongside of him. "How long do you want to run for?"

"Race to the park?" Bakugo still wan't looking at Kirishima, but at least he was being competitive.

Kirishima grinned, "Oh you're on, dude."

They both started to count down from three. At two they both surged forward.

"Cheater!"

"Takes one to know one, shitty hair."

Bakugo took the lead initially but Kirishima soon caught up. The two were neck and neck, dodging the occasional pedestrian or object for the sake of winning. They made it to the park in less than half an hour. Kirishima walked further into the park and sprawled on the grass under a tree, panting. Bakugo sat leaning against the tree, attempting to mask his heavy breathing.

"So what is this really about, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked after a while of having stared at the cloud covered sky through the branches of the tree. The sun was soon to come out. Bakugo simply glared down at him. "Yes, of course. Keep glaring – its all so crystal clear."

"Shut up, Kirishima," Bakugo growled while running a hand through his hair. "I don't even know damn it."

Kirishima just waited for his explosive friend to divulge information at his own pace. Really, he should be given his saint hood title already. In truth Bakugo had mellowed out quite a bit after the League of Villain fiasco the year prior, and Kirishima was able to get more acquainted with Bakugo. By now he was used to his brusque manner. Still, Bakugo could be quite cagey sometimes, but that was Bakugo. There was no changing him.

As time ticked by, the chirping of birds woken filled the air. Their song accompanied the sound of traffic and people. The rustling of leaves the only evidence of the many squirrels and rabbits that called the park home. It was all very calming and peaceful, except for the brooding teenager who was now sitting crisscross with his head leaning on his right arm propped up by his knee.

"Imma kill icy hot," Bakugo finally muttered.

"Okaaay, that's the crime, but what's the motive?"

"Who does the fucker think he is? Thinking he can mess with me." Bakugo continued his rant.

"Do you even listen to me?" Kirishima complained. "Yo, hello. What did Todoroki do exactly? And how do you know he was the one that insulted your honor?" Nice one, Kirishima mentally patted himself on the back.

"He's the only one with an ice quirk." Bakugo said slowly as if he couldn't decide if his companion was a dimwit or not.

"Bakubro, you're making as much sense as Denki would if you asked him to explain to explain quantum mechanics after frying out."

Bakugo huffed and pummeled the ground under his free hand, scorching the ground beneath. He became even more frustrated when Kirishima raised an eyebrow at him. He did not want to explain everything, not what he had felt, not what happened in the kitchen, but there didn't seem to be another way. Shitty hair was too fucking noble to simply side with him without hearing the whole story. Fucking shitty fuck. Bakugo glared at him like it was his fault that happened. "Fucking icy hot used his powers on me this morning."

"Todoroki did?" Kirishima was genuinely surprised. Todoroki was one of those who would actively set out to use his powers _against_ the others as little as possible, especially in the dorms.

"Have I not been saying that hair for brains?" The blond's scowl deepened.

"Yeah, but its Todo we're talking about here," Kirishima reasoned as he turned to lay on his side facing Bakugo.

"Well, what else could it have been? I felt chilled to the core. Obviously Deku couldn't have done it obviously."

Kirishima instantly sat up, holding his palms up. "Hold up. Midoriya was there too?" Who was he kidding of course Midoriya had to be there for Bakugo to become unreasonable like this.

"Well, yeah." Bakugo honestly didn't see how that bit of information was what Kirishima focused on. "He's the whole reason why I was awake in the first place. He's such a klutz, kept on banging the kitchenware like there's no tomorrow."

"But where does Todoroki factor into this?"

"Shitty half and half used his goddamn quirk on me is how he factors into this." Bakugo clenched his fists. He trembled furiously just remembering. The urge to have his fist acquainted with Todoroki's face resurfaced. "All the smug bastard had to do was say that they were going on some dumbass date." He spat the word out. His face twisting with revulsion as if he had been forced to swallow something foul. "But no, he had to warn _me_ off by using his quirk. Like I'd eve go after fucking Deku."

As Bakugo continued, Kirishima became more bug eyed. Everything clicked. It wasn't that Bakugo was repulsed by the thought of homosexuality, definitely not that. Kirishima had caught him appreciatively looking over some of the pro heroes who would guest lecture at the academy every once in a while. All male with impossibly tight suits that showed off washboard abs, chiseled jawlines, and toned muscles. It also wasn't that Todo used his quirk on Bakugo. His ice powers didn't work internally as Bakugo was deluding himself into thinking.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous."

Bakugo stopped mid rant, "What the fuck Kirishima?" The ask blond stood up, fists clenched on either side of him. "Why on this earth would I be jealous of those two?"

Kirishima just stared up at Bakugo, "Not the two of them. You're jealous of Todoroki because of his date with Midoriya."

Bakugo looked affronted and opened his mouth to restore but instead ended up looking like a fish out of water with the amount of times he tried to form coherent sentences. Instead of words the only sound out were stifled beginnings of sounds. Fuck, why was is suddenly so warm out. He brought a hand to his face and grimaced, both at the excessive amount of nitroglycerine on his palms and the absurd heat of his face. Shit. He was probably becoming as red if the heat was any indication. No. Kirishima couldn't be right. Why would he be jealous of – first of all, he would have noticed if he had started to catch _feelings_ for Deku.

"Bakubro, you have definitely not noticed," Kirishima scoffed, "I can tell you that much."

Fuck, had he said that out loud? When Kirishima nodded, Bakugo brought a hand up to cover his own mouth to prevent him from blurting out anything else. No fucking way, it wasn't possible. It was Deku they were talking about. Deku, who had followed him everywhere in elementary with his impossibly wide smile and freckled cheeks. Deku, the kid he had tormented and beaten down for years. Deku, the hero in training who was slowly blossoming into his own after having mysteriously acquired a quirk. Deku, who now tentatively smiled at him and didn't flinch as often. Fuck.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'd really like some feedback. How's the characterization? Does this story actually interest anyone or am i just being self indulgent again?

And if this gets hate because of the pairing, let me just say this: I will go down with this ship.


	2. Pied Piper

**Gift in Winter**

 **A/N:**

Because I don't know in what day I'm living in anymore, here's the chapter a day late.  
But hey, you've got Dadzawa making an appearance and the happenings with the Deku squad.

* * *

 **Pied Piper**

"What the heck?" Midoriya hissed, barely restraining himself from slamming the container on the counter in his panic. Should he go after Kacchan and explain? But that would defeat the whole purpose of keeping _this_ a secret. Bottom line was no one else should know. "Did you have to say that, Todoroki?"

Todoroki looked at him and shrugged, "It was the easiest way to make him leave."

"That's – never mind." Midoriya made a distressed sound before gnawing at his cheek, a habit he had inadvertently picked up while trying to curve his rambling. This was such a bad idea. He had told Todoroki as much.

"Midoriya, calm down. Everything will be fine." Todoroki took the container from his hands and resumed filling it with food. "You'll see. Trust me."

Even if it was Todoroki doing the reassuring, Midoriya couldn't bring himself to be fully convinced. He sighed and decided to simply help with the food. Maybe it would have been fine if Kacchan's completely closed off face didn't keep on appearing in his thoughts. Todoroki tapped a finger to his cheek to remind him to stop biting at it.

* * *

"You're just fucking wrong, shitty hair." _You've gotta be wrong._

Kirishima would very much like to disagree. He could even cite Bakugou's pink embarrassment as evidence but chose not to. He could always bring this up after the two lovebirds got together. "Are you sure, Bakugou?"

There wasn't a response. Instead Bakugou continued his carefully blank study of the ground. They remained like that until the sun finally shone through openings in the clouds. Kirishima stood up and stretched, breaking Bakugou out of his trance. "We should be heading back if we want to make it in time for breakfast."

Bakugou hardly acknowledged Kirishima's statement but followed him to the nearest bus stop to wait for the bus that would take them back to campus. The lecture the driver gave about not having an ID card fell on deaf ears. Still, Bakugou was recognizable as a UA student and Kirishima carried his card in his phone case, so they boarded the bus with no further problems.

If Kirishima was being honest, he was starting to get worried about Bakugou. The ash blond was deathly silent, staring out the bus windows but not actually paying attention to the scenery. When they reached their stop Kirishima had to promise the stern bus driver that Bakugou would definitely bring his ID card next time. Bakugou acidly hummed, impatient to get back to the dorms. The guard at the gate shook his head at them as if he knew something the two of them didn't.

* * *

As soon as they heard the door to the dorms open, everyone in the kitchen quieted down and some students, namely Uraraka and Ashido, lingered nearest to the lounge. Everyone was tense with anticipation, wondering how everything was going to go down. Mainly if Bakugou would blow up half the living room in his fit. The front door closed, and soon the two came in from the entrance hall.

"Bakugou, Kirishima, both of you are grounded." Aizawa drawled from inside his sleeping bag. He was laying down in the middle of the common room facing the entry way, head barely visible from behind one of the couches. Most of the teens listening in snickered.

"Hah?" Bakugou scowled more in the general direction of the muffled giggles than at their teacher. Shitty losers had nothing better to do.

"It means detention, brat," Aizawa rolled his eyes and zipped up his sleeping back, "For going off campus without advising me."

"Whatever." For once Bakugou didn't expend unnecessary amounts of energy, choosing instead to stalk back to his dorm.

Kirishima on the other hand sulked as he walked over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. It was so not cool. Now they probably had to clean the dorm building top to bottom later. Some of the others looked at them with sympathy.

Bakugou remained in his room for most of the day, only coming out to grab snacks from the kitchen and later to report to detention. He met Kirishima and Aizawa on the fifth floor of the dorm building where the gaping hole spanning the back wall and part of the ceiling was patched over temporarily. Some pieces of drywall still had scorch marks from where Bakugou's explosion went through. Really, it wasn't his fault. The day had just been unbearably hot and Todoroki was being fucking insufferable as always. Aizawa had revoked all Bakugou's privileges for two weeks and forced the two of them to share a dorm room to get them to work out their differences in the meantime. That didn't go over so well. The first week thereafter, Todoroki had been messing with the thermostat in their room, but Bakugou couldn't prove it. Everyone thought he was being childish at best and completely nutters at worst.

Aizawa naturally noticed Bakugou's inattention. In the middle of his lecture about the rules in place over the summer, the sleep deprived teacher looked directly at Kirishima and subtly gestured at the blond brat. Kirishima shrugged and looked so innocently unaware of what was wrong with Bakugou that Aizawa had no choice but to determine the kid was lying. Fine, if the brats didn't want his help, then they better deal with it on their own. He was getting too old for this teenage angst. "If you two don't finish cleaning the dorms top to bottom tonight, then you'll continue tomorrow morning." Bright and early he threatened before walking away.

Kirishima and Bakugou set to work straight away. The sooner they started, the faster they would finish. Kirishima consoled himself with the fact that their teacher only mandated them to clean the communal areas like the hallways until he remembered that the bathrooms on the first floor were included. Every so often a couple of the others would come up and make conversation or try to help them. They had finished the boys' side of the dorm and were currently cleaning the girl's side when Bakugou eventually told Uraraka to fuck off and that she was being a bother. She had started to talk about something funny that happened between Deku and Todoroki the other day. Uraraka just shrugged it off, sticking her tongue at Bakugou before continuing her story.

Bakugou growled and stomped off before he landed himself in more trouble. Kirishima called after him, but Bakugou just flipped him off. Shitty hair could do the rest of the third floor by himself. He went down to the second floor with his mop, rags, and dusters in hand. He was so done with this shit. Furiously he mopped the entirety of the second floor. The damned air conditioning wasn't on since none of the girls lived on this floor. "Fucking cheapskate school trying to save money," Bakugo muttered to himself. He set the mop on the corner of the hallway by the stairwell entrance, deciding to head down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he reached the bottom step, he stopped when he heard Deku speaking.

His voice was muffled by the obstructing wall. "I actually had a lot of fun, Todoroki."

"See, I told you." Todoroki that bastard sounded smug.

Fucking nerd sounded happy too. Bakugou wanted to scream, why the fuck was he becoming uneasy for? His chest ached, and he grimaced. He was hiding in the stairwell like some sort of coward.

Bakugou took a deep breath and stepped out of the stairwell passage. The other two were waiting for the elevator as he strolled by. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Deku start to speak out to him before Todoroki shook his head. Deku frowned but otherwise didn't disobey him. What the – so the little shit was ignoring him now? On half and half's request no less. Bakugou clenched his fists in his pockets, restraining himself from slugging the icy bastard. He heard the elevator ding and the doors opened just as he turned into the kitchen.

 _Are you sure, Bakugo?_ Fuck Kirishima for putting thoughts in his head.

He had taken a seat at one of the rectangular tables when Kirishima walked out of the elevator.

"Man, Bakugou, you've almost finished the second floor." Kirishima went over to the refrigerator to grab a cheese stick before sitting next to Bakugou.

"As if, shitty hair." Bakugou leaned back so that his neck was supported by the back of the chair, looking at the ceiling. He sounded odd, strained. "I've still got to dust and wipe down all the windows."

Kirishima stopped mid bite, studying Bakugou carefully. "What happened? Something happened. Usually you'd be gloating right now."

Bakugou looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Imma incinerate you."

"There's my Bakubro." Kirishima grinned and later laughed when he dodged out of the path of the explosion. "Is that all you've got, Lord Explosion Murder?"

Bakugou wasted no time in jumping off his chair and chasing a cackling Kirishima all around the first floor, knocking down chairs and table decor in the process.

"Hey, brats, your punishment was to clean, not wreck the place." Aizawa lazily strolled into the common area with a large stack of papers and a red pen behind his ear. He swore the students forgot he lived here too. Then frowned at two culprits when they came into view. Bakugou had captured Kirishima and was holding him by the front of the latter's black tank top with his right arm set to give off an explosion. Despite his precarious position, Kirishima was still grinning. "Problem children the lot of you. Just straighten up this floor and you go free." It was summer after all.

Bakugou scoffed as he released Kirishima. Aizawa probably knew that this was the last floor they had to do. Either way between the two of them they were able to finish fairly quickly, what with Kirishima's renewed vigor. Aizawa nodded and waved them off when they told him they were finished. He had been sitting at the kitchen island, grading their summer assignments and eating instant noodles.

"Hey, you wanna –

"No, I'll pass." Bakugou shrugged Kirishima's hand off his shoulder before turning and walking towards the stairs.

Aizawa looked up from circling an 87 on Aoyama's essay. Kirishima was frowning, watching as Bakugou walked away.

"How rude," Kirishima finally muttered as he turned to Aizawa, "Right, sensei?"

Aizawa just hummed before tossing Aoyama's paper into the pile of graded papers. Kirishima excused himself shortly after. Without the brats it was quiet on the first floor. Every so often there were random thumps on the ceiling because the children forgot how to walk without sounding like elephants. What were they doing? Jumping down the entire hallway? Knowing them, probably. He rolled his eyes and went to make a large cup of coffee. There were still tons of papers to grade.

The next brats that came down to the first floor were the main problem child and his gaggle of friends. All of them were in their pajamas. He watched on amused as they methodically went about rearranging the common area. Midoriya had moved the two long couches out of the way. Uraraka had levitated quite a few blankets and pillows down from the top floors and was helping Todoroki construct an intricate pillow fort that would have been impossible without continual levitation. Iida was seemingly pitching in ideas to make the already tall structure grander. Once the four were satisfied, they finally noticed his presence and quickly greeted him.

"Make sure you lot pick this up when you're done. Bakugou and Kirishima spent the whole afternoon cleaning up the place."

IIda immediately agreed, saying something about responsibility of oneself. Midoriya nodded a bit too vigorously, but Uraraka wanted to laugh, knowing that the two had been forced to do that. Todoroki was as always suspicious of anything regarding Bakugou being nice. Aizawa looked at them and then went back to grading papers. The four understood his dismissal. He heard popcorn popping and the fridge opening and closing. Cabinets were more quietly and carefully opened and closed though the bags of chips couldn't be opened silently no matter how much Midoriya tried. Eventually the kids were done. Now armed with chips, enough buttered popcorn to make their arteries clog, multiple chilled drinks and a pitcher of lemonade, the four made their way back to their pillow fort in front of the television. They whispered amongst themselves until Uraraka and Midoriya came back to the kitchen, each holding something. Midoriya had a small bowl with popcorn on one side and a mix of different kinds of chips on the other. Uraraka was holding two plastic bottles, one with iced tea and the other just water.

"We thought you'd like some as well, sir." Midoriya said as he carefully placed the bowl next to the dwindling stack of unread papers. The boy stepped back and Uraraka set the two bottles down.

"This won't make me go any easier on you brats," Aizawa remarked even as he rearranged his workspace, so he had better access to the snacks.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sensei," Uraraka beamed and tugged Midoriya away before he could start rambling about something or other. There was another chorus of whispers as the four decided on what movies to marathon through.

By the time Aizawa finished grading, really this was the last time he would put off Midoriya's paper to the end, the four brats were done with their second movie and were on to the third. It seemed they had decided to marathon the MCU from start to finish. No doubt Midoriya considered them classics. Maybe the others did too, considering their rapt attention in the opening montage. The brats weren't even looking as they reached for their snacks or drinks, feeling about if their desired object wasn't where they expected it to be, eyes glued on the screen as Tony Stark made his appearance.

"Kids these days still watch those films?"

Iida was about to shush him until he remembered it was Aizawa, and Todoroki gave him some serious side eye before focusing on the screen again.

"Of course!" Uraraka and Midoriya answered at the same time.

Aizawa huffed in amusement as he stacked the papers. He had already copied everyone's grades onto the back of Midoriya's bibliography and ripped the page off, so the tired teacher left the stack on the kitchen island with a note stating they either get the papers by the end of the week or they'd be disposed of. In the pretense of not letting snacks go to waste, he returned the unopened drink and the bowl still mostly filled with popcorn to their stash of goodies in between Uraraka and Midoriya, purposefully standing in front of the TV. "I personally prefer the first Iron Man movie over the other two."

Iida and Uraraka moved so they could see around him, making Aizawa roll his eyes. Children.

"Uhm, would you like to stay and watch the movies with us?" Midoriya asked. He was laying down on his stomach with Todoroki sitting to his left.

Aizawa looked down at him and grinned evilly, "Tell me when you get to Infinity War."

Uraraka gasped and grabbed a handful of popcorn and was about to throw them at Aizawa before the teacher stepped out of the way while lifting an eyebrow, daring her to finish throwing the buttered white puffs. She thought about it then squinted her eyes and threw them. Aizawa was surprised for a fraction of a second. These were his problem children, so he should've known better. That still didn't stop him from activating his quirk. A satisfied smirk spread on his face as the pillows and blankets buried three out of the four. Todoroki had barely managed to get out.

"This means war," Uraraka could be heard muttering from somewhere inside the mound of things.

Todoroki nodded in agreement, staring directly at Aizawa.

"Bring it," Aizawa replied before leaving just as the other three were making their way out. On his way to his room, Aizawa saw Bakugou walking out of the stairwell entrance. Bakugou muttered something about an insomniac old man but turned away when Aizawa passed by him. So, the kid was still sulking about something. That was a problem for future Aizawa. This one just wanted to be dead to the world for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Bakugou was sure Aizawa had heard him but the teacher didn't want to bother with him. Could Bakugou blame him? No, it was fucking late into the night. Anyone in their right mind would want to be asleep right now. He would be asleep too if the thermostat still wasn't all wack from half and half's messing with it. All Bakugou wanted was a refreshing pitcher of cold water to steal back to his room, so when he walked into the common area and saw what a complete mess it was in, his blood boiled. He had spent the better half of his afternoon making damn well sure the pigsty the others called their dorm building was clean. Who the fuck – then he heard it.

A rich unrestrained melody becoming unmuffled. The sound ensnaring him with its beauty, making him unaware of that which was around him

Then he saw him, emerging from heap of blankets and pillows. His face was illuminated by the light of the television. Cheeks flushed pink both from mirth and from the heat under the fabrics. He was still laughing, making it harder for him to stand up.

The shitty half and half reached out to help, and that pearly white smile became directed at him.

 _Are you sure, Bakugou?_

No, he had never been more afraid of anything in his life if the hammering in his chest was any indication. All Bakugou was sure of was that he wanted to be the one Deku looked at with that dazzling smile. The one Deku laughed with. The one Deku reached out to whenever he needed help. He wanted Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Big thanks to those of you who commented on the last chapter. I'll make sure to reply ASAP.  
I'm not too happy how i ended up writing the end of this chapter, but I'm so excited I have the majority of The Confession written out.  
Also Bakugo or Bakugou?


End file.
